


Keep Quiet

by Beanchan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, furry I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanchan/pseuds/Beanchan
Summary: Rocksteady picks a bad time to check out his partner's new form.TMNT:Out of the Shadows, written for Tumblr Bopsteady week.





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I haven’t written for awhile and I don’t have a beta so sorry for any mistakes. Otherwise, I regret nothing

“Yo Rock, stop…”

Under any other circumstances Bebop wouldn’t have objected to his partner on his knees in front of him, face and hands pressed to the wide expanse of his bared stomach. But even he was smart enough to know the cargo hold of a plane headed to South America, with only a wall of crates separating them from the small detail of Foot Clan the Shredder had sent along, was not the best place.

“Can’t help myself Beebs.“ Rocksteady, on the other hand, couldn’t care less where they were. He’d been dying to get his hands and lips on his partners new body since they’d been mutated, and this was the closest to privacy they’d really gotten since joining up with Shredder.

Not to mention, he had a lot of new ground to cover.

Rocksteady had always loved Bebop’s bit of chubbiness when they’d been human, but that soft, jiggly warthog belly was something else.

“Rock, they’re gonna hear us.” Bebop hissed through clenched teeth, back pressed against the tank Shredder had also sent (other other thing Rocksteady was eager to get his hands on) while the rhino  
continued placing open mouth kisses, and the occasional nip, over every bit of flesh he could reach.

“Then you better keep quiet, yeah?” Rocksteady pulled away just long enough to flash a smile before his hands moved down to his partner’s belt buckle, unhooking it with practiced ease.

Bebop pressed one meaty palm to his own mouth just in time to stifle a grunt. Damn Irish bastard, always pulling shit like this, and holy hell is Bebop didn’t love him for it. Just like he loved those big, rough hands pulling him from his pants and somehow stroking him even harder then he was before.

Rocksteady wasn’t wasting any time either. Only teasing the head with his tongue a moment before moving down to take the whole thing is his mouth. Which turned out to be a lot more awkward then expected. His horn was in the way, pressing a little too hard against Bebop’s stomach when he tried to go down as much as he wanted. The warthog leaned back more against the tank, giving his partner a little more room to work. It was still a little off, but with Rocksteady cupping his balls and running that thick tongue over as much of his member as he could reach, Bebop certainly wasn’t complaining.

In fact, he was biting his fist at this point, desperately trying to hold back the noises that would surely have brought the foot soldiers back to investigate. This new body was  _sensitive_. Either that or Rock had somehow gotten even better at this then he already was. It hadn’t been **that**  long since they’d last done it, and yet Bebop felt like he was gonna blow any second.

Then Rocksteady  pulled away and got to his feet.

“What the hell Roc….” Bebop couldn’t finish his angry response as Rocksteady pressed back against him. Lips against his in a heated exchange, one arm around his side pulling him closer, and free hand mercifully wrapped around his member, stroking him to completion.

Bebop gripped the arm holding him tight, moaning into his partner’s mouth as he came. All over Rock’s hand, and both their stomachs, and probably the cargo hold floor, and he really couldn’t be bother to care anymore.

“You’re an asshole Rock.” Bebop chuckled when the two finally pulled apart.

“And you love me for it Beebs.” Rocksteady just grinned, wiping his soiled hand off on the tarp covering the tank. “And we still got some time before we land.”

When Rocksteady’s hand reached for his own buckle Bebop couldn’t help but grin. He did really love the big idiot.

Plus Shredder’s men hadn’t heard them so far. A little more fooling around couldn’t hurt.

——————————————————————————————

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cargo hold, separated by a wall of crates, Captain Tatsu and his men were desperately trying not to hear anything.

With the exception of a rookie soldier on his first real assignment who was feeling rather concerned.

“Sir, are you sure we shouldn’t check on them? They are suppose to be dangerous criminals. Perhaps we should…”

“Nakamura, for the last time, no.” The captain somehow managed to cross his arm even more tightly then he had been. “Lady Karai’s instruction’s were to leave them be. And frankly, unless they are tearing the plane apart, I have no intention of going back there. Do you understand Nakamura?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, and we will never speak of this again.” Tatsu sighed. He couldn’t wait to get off this plane.


End file.
